Black Demon, Blind Daughter
by Grace Raven
Summary: A long, long time ago, it has been told, of a kindhearted black demon and the blind maiden of the village. Their tale...I shall let you hear it. Yes I shall.
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I don't own +Anima or the Vocaloid song, _Demon and Daughter_ by **KAITO**.

**Black Demon, Blind Daughter**

**Author's Note: **If you read _Organization MA_'s story Plus Vocaloid, you would know she already did something like this. But I'm allowed to do what I want, so don't think I stole this from her!

* * *

A young couple walked hand in hand down the dirt road, observing their green surroundings as they strode. Soon, they heard what sounded to be someone singing to a sad tune that was played by a shamisen**(1)**.

"_A long, long time ago, it has been told, of the kindhearted black demon and the blind maiden of the village."_

The couple stopped and turned to the singer who was wearing a red kimono and sitting under a tree. They could not see his face, for it was hidden by a white cowl, but they could see the strands of his long black hair.

"_Their tale…I shall let you hear it. Yes I shall."_

"E-excuse me!" the girl called, interrupting the song.

The singer looked up, revealing his close-to-tanned skin, but not his eyes, which were covered by the shadow of the cowl. "Yes?" he asked, not bothered by the disturbance the female had created.

"What are you singing?"

"The tale of two people. A demon and a maiden, to be more exact."

"Yes, yes, I got that from what I heard."

The singer smiled. "Do you wish to hear the song? Or the tale?"

"Either's fine," she replied, sitting on her knees in front of him, her boyfriend following suit.

"What about you?" he inquired, looking at the boyfriend.

"I prefer the tale," he answered bluntly.

"Heh-heh, okay then. Many years ago, there was a Black Demon who lived in the woods past the end of the village where a girl with sightless eyes dwelled. Although, she probably couldn't see because of the bandages around her eyes, but that's a different story. One day, the girl unknowingly entered the woods and got lost…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Grace Raven**: Hell yeah I just ended it there, but there's a reason for that. Please review and tell me what you thought of it so far!

**(1)**: In the _Demon and Daughter_ PV, the instrument Kaito is playing in the beginning is called a shamisen, from what I've heard.

I think it's kinda obvious what the pairing is. :P


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own +Anima, Vocaloid, or _Demon and Daughter_ by **KAITO**.

**Black Demon, Blind Daughter**

**Chapter 1**

She was scared. So very scared.

Where am I?, she asked herself too many times to count.

Somewhere in the distance—or somewhere close to her, she couldn't tell anymore—several birds flapped their wings and flew off to unknown place. Oh, how she wished she could be those birds for they always knew where they were going while she always did not.

A crack…

And the sound of an animal screeching in pain.

Then a low, menacing growl that she could hear too clearly for comfort.

The growl turned into a roar.

She screamed.

And ran for her dear life.

"Someone! Help me!" the girl yelled.

But her call was to no avail.

No one was there to help. She was all alone.

As she ran, she could feel her sandal fall off her foot, leaving it bare. But she did not turn back to get it, for the likelihood was she would just end up passing it and returning to the place where she'd heard the roar. She just had to be happy that she still had one sandal left.

Without warning, she fell to the ground. At the same time, she could feel a sharp, intense pain on the sole of her bare foot. Shakily, the girl stood up and tried to walk on her exposed foot, only to quickly retract it in pain.

Great. Now she could only walk on one foot.

Just what she needed.

Unwillingly, she began to limp forward, trying not to be frightened by the noises around her. She reached her hand forward, trying to feel for anything.

She wished someone would help her.

* * *

Another boring day. Another boring hour. Another boring minute.

Another. Boring. Second.

"I'm so bored!" a young man whined to the ceiling. He groaned at the silence that responded to his cry. He sat up and adjusted his black kimono then stood to pour himself a drink.

_I wish I had someone to talk to. Why must I be alone?_, he thought to himself, and was soon answered by the feeling of his long nails scratching his other hand. He raised his hand to look at the injury, and then mumbled, "Oh, that's why."

He sighed and sipped his drink.

And spit it out almost immediately.

"Ugh! What the hell was that! It's nasty!" he exclaimed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and then throwing the cup at the wall, causing it to shatter. He groaned for what had to be the fiftieth time that day and started to clean the mess on the floor.

Once he was done, he threw the wet towel on the drying rack and dumped the broken pieces of his cup in a nearby bush.

"I hate it when they bring me drinks that taste nasty," he complained. He looked to his side, barely being able to see the trail that led to the outskirts of the village. It was this trail that some random villager took each week to bring him a week's supply of food and a new drink the townspeople had made for him to try. And that random villager was also supposed to bring anything he had asked for the week before (such as more towels or a new kimono), and also ask if he'd liked the food and drink brought to him seven days earlier. Once the random villager was done with his or her tasks, he or she would high-tail it out of there, never bothering to talk to him or inquire how he was. But he knew why.

He was a demon. Who in their right mind would want to spend more than a minute with a demon?

But it wasn't like he was a scary demon. He was truly very nice.

He also wasn't hideous like many demons were portrayed. Although he couldn't say he was ugly like those demons, he knew he looked nothing like them, thanks to his human mother.

He began to hum a song his mother sang many times when he was small. He walked into his small house and pulled out his shamisen. He sat down and strummed the strings. He was about to sing the song he'd just been humming when he heard something rustle in the bushes.

_Must be a wild animal,_ he thought. He stood up, not wanting to encounter the wild animal and strode into his home, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Music.

The faint sound of humming.

Someone was here! She had found shelter!

Joy filled her as she ran the best she could to the origin of the music, still holding out her hand so she wouldn't pass it by.

She stopped when her hand collided with a hard surface. She rubbed her fingers against it. It felt like . . .

. . . A house! She glided her fingers against the surface until she felt a lighter material. A door, maybe?

Without a second thought, she pounded on the door and yelled, "Excuse me! Is anyone in there? I need help!"

* * *

Was he hearing correctly? Someone was asking _him _for help. They must not have been from the village or any town near the woods where he resided. He almost headed towards his door to open it, when he remembered that the person would just run away when they saw him.

Or more specifically, the ebony wings that protruded from his back and his inhumane nails that were shaped like a crow's talons.

He retreated further back into his home, ignoring the pleas of the mysterious visitor.

"Please! Help me!"

He winced at the desperation in the stranger's voice. It reminded him so much of . . .

"_Mommy! Daddy! Please come back! I need you!"_

He wiped the oncoming tears in his eyes and bolted to the door, sliding it open like his life depended on it. On the other side was a girl. A kinda cute one at that.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

The girl faced him, shocking him when he saw her face.

There were bandages covering her eyes. As if her eyes were something to hide.

As though it was a sin to see them.

"It seems I'm lost," she replied, smiling like it was a joke. "I need a place to stay tonight. Do you mind if I stay here? I won't be too much of a bother."

"Aren't you afraid I could hurt you?" he asked, taking her wrist gently.

"No. Even though I can't see you, I can tell you're a very kind man."

Kind. Man. Those were the two words never used to describe him.

He grinned. "I see. Well, come in. No need for you to stay out there when the sun's setting." He calmly pulled her in, then let her go. He looked to the ground and his eyes widened at the sight of blood trailing after the girl. "You…you're bleeding."

She stopped and turned around. "I am? Guess I really injured my foot when I fell."

"I'll tend to your wound for you." He grasped her elbow and sat her down, then took out what few medical supplies he had. She hugged her knees before he took her wounded foot and dabbed water on it. He heard her gasp and he looked up. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing," she reassured. "It just hurts when you put water on the wound. I'm fine."

"Oh, I see," he said as he wrapped her foot with bandages, then took a spare cloth and covered the wound with it. "I'm done."

She smiled and nodded, her long, charcoal black hair falling in front of her pale face. "Hey, don't you think it's strange?"

"What's strange?"

"That I'm imposing on you and we don't even know each others' names! That's what!" she exclaimed happily.

"You're right!"

"So, what's you're name?"

A shiver ran up his spine. It had been so long since he repeated his name to anyone or had someone call his name. Did he even remember it? His lips pulled into a deep frown as he tried to remember. In the midst of his deep thinking, he almost didn't notice the girl touch his arm.

"You don't have to tell me your name, if you don't want to."

He didn't say anything.

Her hand left his, as though it had shocked her. "Wait, I'm facing you, right? I can't see you, so I don't know. You didn't leave, right? Oh, I'm probably talking to a wall right now!" She started turning her head every direction possible and soon started to literally run in circles.

The demon began chuckling at her actions, causing the girl to stop. "You found me," he said, taking her hand to tell her he was there.

"I did! Yay!" She began jumping up and down, her hands clasped on her cheeks. Without hesitation, he started laughing with her.

The laughing was halted when the man suddenly said, "Cooro."

She stopped jumping. ". . . Cooro?"

"Yes. That's my name." She gasped, surprised. Like her, he was surprised. He had managed to remember his name when it seemed to be locked away in his memory. "What's yours?"

She smirked. "Franny."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Grace Raven**: I don't think this story can be counted as a crossover, seeing as this is just a parody of a song.


End file.
